


Guardian Deer

by SargentCorn



Series: Guardian Deer [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Protective Arthur Morgan, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Somehow, against all odds, Dutch’s Boys have managed to escape West Elizabeth with the Blackwater money and have headed into the west.





	Guardian Deer

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a rough time, and this idea wouldn't get out of my head. Enjoy. Also, naturally my vandermatthews trash goblin self had to have them shipped in in this one shot.

Somehow, against all odds, Dutch’s Boys have managed to escape West Elizabeth with the Blackwater money and have headed into the west. Spirits are soaring despite the betrayal from Micah Bell. Drunken singing, more mumbling than singing, drifts through the camp as Arthur Morgan makes his rounds. A part of him know they’re safe for now from the Pinkertons, and the mess in West Elizabeth, and yet he feels the need to do a silent patrol through the camp. They’ve dodged a bullet by not staying in the area and causing more issues.

Eyes searching through the scattered tents, he notes that the Marston’s have moved to John’s tent, who has finally pulled his head out of his ass a bit to Arthur’s relief. Miss Grimshaw, Mister Pearson, and Strauss have all returned to their tents for the night. He’s sure his fathers are already planning something he notes as Miss O’Shea exits the tent as Hosea enters. Tipping his hat to her in response of her smile, he resumes his silent patrol. The youngest members are stumbling over to their respective bedrolls as the party slowly dies out. Several others, Charles, Swanson, and Uncle already asleep as well. Exhaling in relief as he counts everyone where they belong, he leans against a tree trunk before slowly sliding down. The grass tickles his hands, but he ignores in favor glancing around the camp again as he removes his hat. Resting it on his knee, Arthur rests his head against the bark eyes fluttering shut.

He must have fallen asleep as the hand that rests on his shoulder startles him awake. A familiar voice soothes him. “Easy there, Arthur.” Hosea stares down at him concerned. “I noticed you were making rounds, is everything alright?” His father inquired sitting next to him on the ground.

“I…” He starts, and has to swallow before he can resume, “After everything… I needed to see…” His hands tighten into balls. “I needed to see that everyone was alright, Pa.” Tears well up in his eyes, and his voice breaks a bit on ‘Pa’. It’s a term he hasn’t said to Hosea since he was a teenager, but now he feels the need to say it. Warmth fills Hosea’s eyes, and the man pulls him close. Arthur rests his face into the crook of Hosea’s neck, and breathes in the scents of mountains and smoke that cling to his father. A hand runs through his hair, and he finds himself leaning into the touch.

“It’s okay, son.” Hosea whispers. “It’s okay.” The words are soothing to the disquiet in Arthur’s heart. “We’re alive, and headed west. Going to buy a farm somewhere in Montana,” Hosea’s fingers continue to thread through Arthur’s hair lulling the other man to sleep, “become ranchers finally, and that’s where we’ll stay till the end of our days.” Feeling a heavy pressure on his shoulder, Hosea glances down and smiles. Arthur’s eyes are closed as he slumbers relaxed in his father’s embrace.

Footsteps sound on the grass and Hosea glances up to see a concerned expression on his lover’s face. “Is he alright?” Dutch rumbles quietly, kneeling in front of Hosea and Arthur. The fierce leader of the Van der linde gang is appraising the form nestled in Hosea’s side, their son. He can see Miss O’Shea hovering in the back concern painting her features as well.

“Miss O’Shea.” He greets, before turning the man he loves. “He’s fine, just exhausted and worried for everyone. Like always.” He can relief flash across Dutch’s face and body. Extending his hand for Dutch to take it, Hosea went on, “Just let him sleep for now. I’ll wake him in a bit when my joints start complaining.” Squeezing their joined hands, he glances over to Molly who politely smiles. “Make sure he,” Hosea points at Dutch, “gets some rest too since I’m a bit busy. And if he starts complaining, come get me.” There’s an annoyed sigh from Dutch, and Molly can’t help the giggle that comes free.

“Of course, Hosea.” Molly gently takes Dutch’s arm and leads them away. “Come on you. Hosea has spoken. Wouldn’t want to get in trouble now.” Hosea watches them leave while his fingers still rub Arthur’s head. He’d have to find some way to thank Molly for providing cover for their relationship, even if the gang knew of it already. But it helped for when they were in towns and the like. Pushing away that thought, he presses Arthur closer to him as he settles against the bark. They’re going to make it.


End file.
